Goodnight Confessions
by Lord EGO
Summary: After tucking Steven in for the night, Garnet is all almost completely alone in the house. Just herself, herselves, Steven... And Rose. There are things she has to get off her chest. Confessions to be made in the dark.


"And then Hoppy and Hopper sealed the evil scroll maker away in his own scroll, and she was never seen again," concluded Garnet.

"That was amazing, Garnet!" Applauded Steven, "tell me another story!"

"Sorry, but it's time for bed; get to sleep."

Steven groaned and pulled his covers up this his head.

"Goodnight, Garnet," he said.

"Goodnight, Steven," replied Garnet.

A few seconds of silence went by before Steven said, "goodnight Ruby, goodnight Sapphire."

Garnet chuckled and said, "go to sleep before we both smother you to death."

"You said 'we,'" sang Steven.

"No, I didn't."

Steven and Garnet both laughed before Steven closed his eyes to rest. Garnet remained by his bed, sitting by the bedpost, and watching the area.

The house was empty and dark. Amethyst was long asleep in her room, Lion was off who knows where, and Pearl was off on a mission alone. The only people who'd be able to hear anything Garnet had to say was herself, herselves, and…

Garnet looked towards the sleeping boy tucked away in his bed.

"Steven, are you awake?" Asked Garnet.

As she hoped, there was no reply; Steven could go out like a light when he was tired enough.

Garnet hesitated before continuing.

"Um, Rose, are you awake?" Asked Garnet. Thankfully, there was no reply; Garnet wasn't sure how she'd be able to face Steven if he heard this.

"We never talked all that much, Rose. Well, I never talked all that much. I hope you understand it was only because I could never figure out what to say to you. I owe you so much, Rose. I wouldn't be here if not for you, and I could never manage to find a way to thank you enough.

"I'll be honest, though I feel you always knew this, when we first joined your army, we didn't care about Earth, or humans, or any of that. Homeworld would never let me exist, that's why we joined. We were so scared when we got here. Compared to everything Homeworld had, we couldn't see why anyone would want to protect it. And the humans. Ugh, the humans. We couldn't stand those either. We figured you were just crazy and we were planning to leave your army and live by ourselves. But then we saw the couple.

"Two humans, dressed in animal rags, holding each other. Completely in love. We could see the devotion between the two in their eyes. Seeing that was like magic. Even now, I still don't fully understand what it is you see on this planet or the humans. But I do understand love. And that's something worth fighting for. Speaking of love...

"I'm not sure if you understood how happy I was when I saw you and Greg together; the connection you shared was perfect. Poor Pearl just couldn't understand it, but I could. I helped him, you know. On that night when you two danced on the beach, shared that magical kiss and really got to know each other. You can thank me for that, Rose. I figured it was the least I could do. Greg may have never gotten to fuse, but he did achieve an even greater miracle."

Garnet stopped to look at Steven's sleeping face.

"I know Pearl thought of herself as your most loyal confident, and for all I know, she was, but I know that I was the first person you talked to when you announced your plan to have a child, and what it would mean for you. At the time, I was shocked. I wasn't really sure how to take it, but I feel I went about it the wrong way. I avoided you, I avoided Greg, I even avoided Pearl and Amethyst. I almost split up over that. But I came back. I knew that after everything you did for me, I couldn't just leave you. I haven't forgotten my promise I made to you, Rose. I will lead the team, I will protect Earth, I will keep Steven safe."

Garnet sighed and lied down on the floor next to the bed. She still wasn't sure why she was saying all this, but she felt she had to.

"I don't know why you trust me," continued Garnet, "I don't know what it is you see in me. You could always see the beauty in everything but what did you see in me? When Steven was first born-"

Garnet could feel herself crying. Even if it was just in the dark where no one could hear her, she was about to say the secret she kept for years; the thing she felt guilty of most.

"Rose, I hated Steven. I hated him for taking you away from me. Love had been my whole reason for being and I felt like love had just stripped away one of my most valued friends. I looked after him, just like I promised. I kept him safe, I kept his planet safe, but I only did it for you. I didn't care about Steven un-"

Garnet stopped talking once she heard the sound of crying. She sprang up to look at the bed to see Steven's face wet with tears.

"Is that what you really think of me? Blubbered Steven, "you really do blame me for taking mom away?"

"Steven, I-" Garnet was interrupted by Steven hugging her.

"I'm sorry, ok? I know what she meant to you; what she meant to everyone. I'm sorry I'll never be able to replace her. I'm sorry you all got stuck with me."

Garnet wrapped her arms around Steven and hugged him back; waiting a few moments for him to calm down.

"Steven, please," said Garnet in an assured voice, "I don't hate you and I don't blame you for anything. I used to feel that way, yes, and I'm sorry for that, sorry for making you feel like a disappointment. Steven, Rose gave me a lot of things. She gave me comfort, confidence, friendship, a life, and love. But the greatest thing she could've ever given me was you, Steven. I love you; never forget that."

The two stayed there in there in the dark for a few more minutes; just holding each other and taking comfort in the other's presence.

"Garnet," said Steven.

"Yes?"

"I know you feel weak and that you can never do enough for Rose, but you're one of the strongest people I know. Not just because you have super strength, but because you still fight after everything you've been through. I know mom can't be here to tell you this, but you're perfect just how you are, and she trusted you as a leader for a reason."

Garnet hugged Steven tighter and chuckled.

"You sound just like your mother. I wish she could be here to see what you've become. And I'm certain she'd love to hear about you and Connie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Steven, while blushing.

Garnet kissed Steven on the cheek and put him back to bed.

"Goodnight for real this time, Steven."

"Goodnight, Garnet," replied Steven.

"And Steven,"

"Yes?"

"Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"You're secret is safe with me." Promised Steven, with a thumbs up.


End file.
